For The Future
by Pandieluv
Summary: For 18 years they were able to stay in D.L. They were able to hide their street racing cred. from their kids and keep in touch with each other, however you can't erase everything, like an old enemy who escaped prison or the fact that their children were following in their footsteps whether they knew it or not.
1. Future

**For The Future**

The reason people find it so hard to be happy is that they always see the _past_, better than it was, the _present, _worse than it is and the _future_, less resolved than it will be.

- **Marcel Pagnol**

* * *

I secretly smiled to myself as I wiped my oil hands to a near by rag. 'I'm done.' I thought studying my own Hennessey Venom GT. I bit my bottom lip as I let my fingers gently graze the car's hood, where the newly placed and enhanced engine laid.

"Is it finally finished?"

I didn't have to turn around to know who asked.

'Nina.' I sighed quietly as she made her way towards the car, no doubt admiring the Torentto touch I had inherited from my mother. "I honestly thought it'd take longer." She stated, as she tapped on the car hood while her emotionless eyes skimmed the car, probably looking for a mistake to pinpoint.

I nodded as I climbed into my car and started it, shifting my gaze to Nina, as the car's beautiful engine's sound roared smoothly, her eyes slightly light up. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Catching my gaze she shrugged her brown eyes once again hard to read.

"Beautiful," she confirmed pausing as I got out of the car.

"Are you going to be racing it tonight or are you just going to let it sit out?" She asked tilting her head towards me as I shrugged as a reply, making my way to the smell of freshly made carne sada, cooked meat. Nina, being the uncaring cousin I've grown up with, let the conversation die as we entered the kitchen where the smell of food engulfed us.

"Going to take a break from your car, Jake?" I nodded to Letty, who gave Nina a slight kiss on her forehead as I stole a chip, "Good," she paused slapping my hand from the food.

"You two, go get yourselves cleaned up and come down for grace and food. We'll be having guests so don't look shabby." Letty turned her gaze to me, probably referring to me of being the shabby dressed. I just nodded, not really caring about who was coming or not, stealing a chip from the bowl and a warning glare from Letty.

I began walking into my decently spaced compared-to-the-guest-room room, I yanked my shirt off and threw it towards my bed as I grabbed another white T from my closet. My bed was pulled against the navy colored walls, the same walls uncle Dom colored when he was my age while my laptop sat on my desk which was positioned opposite to my bed.

"Now," I paused grabbing my phone from my desk, "Lets go see if we can finally eat." I murmured to myself, climbing down the stairs.

"Took you long enough," Nina stated crossing her arms, "Mario's out front waiting for you." She added walking to the front door, I gave her a questioning look before she opened the door, "Something bad is going to happen, Jake."

I gave her shoulder a light squeeze, "I highly doubt anything bad is going to happen," I shifted my gaze towards Mario and my dad who were debating about Mario's new car. "So stop being negative and look on the positive side." She rolled her eyes at the usual phrase I'd use with her. "Besides, my dad is an ex-FBI agent." I added as if it solved everything she worried about.

I placed my arm on Mario's shoulder. "What are you two, arguing about now?" Mario shrugged my shoulder off, smirking. "I was just telling your old man, here. That his car needs a little more rewiring under the hood." My dad simply smiled.

Nina just stood there eyeing my dad's blue sky-liner, "It's not the car that makes the man," she paused winking at my father who chuckled at what she was about to add. "It's the man who makes the car." It was a saying both our father's had said to Nina and I when we both went through the process of building our own cars, however, Mario being Mario shrugged his shoulders. "I'm one hundred percent, man," he then winked at her to emphasis what he meant.

That's when my uncle Dom decided to get into the conversation. "Dom," That's all that was needed to say to scare the crap out of Mario. 'He probably regrets it right now.' I thought smiling to myself.

"Whats this I hear about you being a man, Mario?" I knew uncle Dom was just teasing but when he crossed his arms and tilted his head to get a better view of Mario, I was hesitant to think he was actually being serious. "Trying to impress my little NiNi?" He asked sizing Mario up. My dad snorted clapping Dom on his shoulder. "More like failing." Mario blushed from the embarrassment he was now getting.

Dom then gave him a nudge with a ghostly smile on his face. "Easy there, I'm joking with you." With that said, Dom and my father began to walk up the porch steps and into the house while the three of us stayed outside. "So why did you really come here?" Nina asked taking her eyes away from our retreating fathers.

Mario cleared his throat as his eyes fixed on me. "You have at least two riders who want to race with you and NiNi," He paused his lips quirking up, using Nina's nickname that only her parents use, "I heard Juan needs another driver for a _job_." He finished handing her an envelope. Nina bit her lower lip as she opened the envelope which was filled with bills. "Did Juan say when?"

Mario paused for a second probably thinking about it before stating that he only knew Juan would be at the racing scene. Nina nodded leaving me with Mario to tune up her car. "What about the racer's?" I asked nodding my head to the house.

"Well one of them is just a regular hotshot who thinks has a chance on winning and the girl-" I interrupted Mario when we were close to the door, "A girl? Whats her name?" Mario rolled his eyes, "Let me finish; Her name's Sam, I tried doing a background check on her but found none. No one from the racing scene knows who she is."

I furrowed my brows, 'No one _knows_ her? Did she_ lie_ about her name?' I thought about it for quite a while as Mario began his ranting on how this girl showed up out of nowhere with no records of race winnings or jobs; the whole time I got a bad feeling about her.


	2. Untold Story

**For The Future**

There is no greater agony than _bearing_ an untold story inside you

- **Maya Angelou**

* * *

By the time Meraci arrived with her dad, Tej it was already 9:56, two more hours before the race started. Nina who was well aware was tuning up her car and making sure everything was in check before we left.

"So Jake, what college are you going to apply to?" The dreaded question I've been avoiding this whole year. Tej took a seat next to me and my mom, who was no doubt listening in. Everyone would have listened in, I mean the _first_ kid to be born in our family, who just so happens to be the _only_ son of an ex-FBI agent, was graduating. How popular can you get? I faked a grin, taking a sip of my beer.

"I'm undecided." Tej frowned at my answer as did my mom whom was the most excited out of our family to see her son go to a big shot college, of course feeling guilty I lied. "Yeah," I continued setting my drink on the table. "I'm between choosing UCLA or going to NYU." Tej smiled at my answer as my mom rubbed my shoulder affectionately.

"I'd say you should go to UCLA, its mighty _fine_ over there and the education is pretty good too." Rome interrupted sitting across from me while raising his glass as if giving a toast to his explanation. I shrugged feeling a bit uncomfortable, I mean they were always uncomfortable to be around but today they seemed unbearable. At first when I was young I had this feeling that everyone of them were hiding something but what started off as a feeling, slowly faded into an assumption that I once had about them.

"Jake, Nina just finished." I gave Meraci a smile for giving me an excuse to leave the table. I gave my mom a quick kiss on her cheek as I excused myself from the table. "What took her so long to finish?" I asked as we walked our way to the front where Nina had her car parked and out of our parent's earshot. Meraci nudged me, "Nina raced Mario for his speakers, before he left to secure the racing scene."

"_Damn,_ Mario's not going to be in a good mood." I murmured, Meraci smiled showing off her dimples, "You should have been there, it was really close." I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "A close one? Maybe, but with Mario? C'mon Mario would be lucky to win against a racer chaser."

Meraci giggled unlatching the gate that boarded the backyard. "Ladies first." I held The gate open, following after her. "So the race tonight, how are we going to play it?" Meraci asked. I shifted my gaze back to the garage where my finished project sat and hesitated only to shrug it off. "We'll check out the cars, see who's the owners and then see if we could hustle them."

"Depends," Nina cut in, leaning against her slick Koenigsegg CC. "We can't hustle anyone with connections. They could get even and try getting back like sore losers usually do." She added. I ran my hands through my hair, a nervous habit I had. "Then we'll keep our eyes open. I'll check out the cars and maybe get a inside look under the hood." Nina turned her gaze at Meraci considering what she said. "Then I'll have Mario check out for new faces." She finally suggested getting into her car.

I smirked walking towards the passenger seat when Meraci grabbed my arm dangling her dad's keys to his Ferrari F430 Scuderia, its grey color lit under the porches poorly gleam of light. I went to grab for the keys which Meraci took out of my reach. "My dad doesn't know his keys are gone and knowing him he rarely trusts me driving it, so go easy." She chucked the keys to me as we got into the car.

I smiled to myself at the inside of the car. You could tell how much Tej loved his care by how clean it was and how it was furnished. I started the car, showing off the engine by stalling and in return Nina did too before she sped off.

"Your losing." Meraci commented, her focus on the back of Nina's car as we got onto the road. I shook my head making a sharp turn to the right, receiving a few honks as I waved to Nina who I caught up with. "Lets make this interesting, Jake," she paused shifting gears "Winner takes all." She finished speeding off, I groaned inwardly, 'Not again.' I thought bitterly knowing full well what she wanted.

"don't do anything reckless, Jake." I took a quick glance at Meraci, shifting gears. "You know me." I smiled abruptly cutting off a car or two as I tried keeping up to Nina. "Remember when i told you my dad doesn't know i have his car," she paused as i nodded drifting to the left. "Lets just say, you'll be dead before going off to college." She added. "Don't worry, Meraci. I'm not afraid of your dad."

Meraci smacked my arm as I took a red light, making sure to take the shorter way to the race. "You know what I mean." I laughed at Meraci's stressful laugh. "Don't worry we're almost there," I pointed to the entrance of the hangout where street racers and racer chasers came, keeping an eye out for Nina's black Koenigsegg CC's rear.

"Guess i finally win back my Koenigsegg." I muttered parking along with the other resided cars. "Don't be too sure." Meraci smirked her gaze set on somewhere else. I raised an eyebrow following her line of sight. '_Fucking bitch!'_ I thought hitting the steering wheel a few times. "How the hell did she get here before me?" I asked getting out of the car as Meraci gave me one of her sad smiles, the only smiles she gave to people who were no doubt going to lose their car and right now I was that loser who was going to hand out my newly built and highly engineered Hennessey Venom GT.

"I'm going to need those keys to the car when we get home." Nina greeted sitting on Tej's car. I licked my lips thinking of a way out of it. "C'mon, Nina you already have my Koenigsegg, you could at least leave me with this one." I bit the inside of my cheek at how desperate I sounded. Like always Nina shrugged it of, unfazed at my words like she always was. Nina, the cold hearted girl that I call a cousin, never cared about anyone and just like that, Nina's hard brown eyes were now in slits. "You should know by now, that I could care less."

I didn't say another word to Nina as she jumped off the car and towards Mario who was probably securing the place already. "Don't worry, Jake," Meraci gave my shoulders a squeeze. "Maybe she'll forget when we get back." Meraci tried. I faked a smile in return knowing very well that wasn't going to happen but still it wasn't bad to hope.


	3. Mask

**For The Future**

Wearing a _mask_ wears you out. _Faking it_, is fatiguing. The most _exhausting activity_ is pretending to be what_ you know_ you aren't.

- **Rick Warren**

* * *

Looking for a new face wasn't as hard as I had expected since these races were kept in secret unless you knew a person, I was able to spot four people who were in no doubt new to the racing scene. Smiling to myself, I took a quick glimpse where Meraci was, she was talking to one of the new faces, probably trying to convince him to let her see under the hood.

When I shifted my gaze back to Tej's car and back to where Meraci was, I was aware of someone's stare. Of course, I didn't act on it but made my way towards Tej's car, hoping who ever was staring at me would be a racer hoping to make a quick buck or car. I smirked at the later, 'I really need a new car.' I thought eyeing a blonde hair girl, her hair was pulled back and by the way she was dressed, tight ripped jeans, black long sleeved shirt with combat boots, she didn't belong. My smirk widen as she walked towards me. I leaned against the car eyeing her as she tilted her head at me.

"Are you Jake?" I was hesitant at first, but nodded. Her lips curved upwards as she let her fingers skimmed the cars hood. "I heard your the 2nd to best racer in the racing scene." She stated eyeing me very closely. I felt uncomfortable with her forwardness and shrugged,

"Who's the first?"

I asked shoving my hands into my jean pockets.

"Torentto," 'Nina.' I thought, of course Nina always won her races, she's the type of person who knew how to maneuver a car since she was eight. she made me wonder at her answer if she was even considered a new face around here and probably was one of those wannabe racers that just came to show. I kept quiet baiting her to add on. She did, "I want to race, you up for it?" I licked my lips thinking about it, "What's the bet?" I asked, there was always something but as I studied her for a few seconds, it seemed like she only wanted to race there wasn't any strings attached, "I win, you call me," I cut her off, "And when you lose?" She shrugged, "I get to call you." I chuckled, she was very confident.

I nodded, taking the keys out for the car, "I'll meet you at the starting point." She gave me a questioning look, confirming she was a new face. "Its where the cars begin their race," I pointed to a set of cars that were about to race. She smiled at me nodding, before turning to leave. I then made my way towards Meraci who smirked at me, clearly finished checking one of the new face's cars engine. "Who was that?" She asked nudging me as I shrugged it off, "Just a girl who wanted to race." I nodded my head towards her fathers car.

Meraci's smirk fell as fast as it came from her full lips.

"Over my dead body,"

I cut her off, "Relax, I didn't bet your dads car." Meraci hesitated before giving me a brief smile. "What did she want then?" I smirked, "Just a number." I paused leaning against the Ferrari, Meraci tugged at her black hair before tucking it behind her ear. "And your fine with that?" I shrugged, "its just a harmless girl who wants my number. She's not going to kill me." Meraci rolled her eyes before muttering a 'whatever you say.' I gave her a reassuring smile as I spotted the girl's car. I ran my hand through my hair, 'She could a second.' thought turning my gaze on Meraci.

"So what was under the hood?" I asked, Meraci's gaze was then lingering at the last car she checked, "It wasn't bad everything looked brand new except for the brakes and piston cylinder, it looked really old and the turbine doesn't look right," She paused as I nodded before adding, "However the carburetor/fuel injection, con-rod, and crankshaft are all very well placed and look extremely shiny, if you catch my drift." I did, it meant the kid had money to replace the parts with brand-new-just-came-from-Tokyo type parts.

I licked my lips thinking about it thoroughly, "Do you want his car?" I studied his Nisan Z, it's blue color made it very noticeable in any crowd, which was fixable of course. Meraci snorted, "I have better taste than that." I chuckled standing up from the Ferrari, "Let me guess your still into Skyline cars?" She shrugged at my question which made me smile, "This is why your my dad's favorite." I said grabbing the car keys from my pocket.

"Oh shut up and win your race, just don't damage the bumpers or anything. " I smiled walking to the Ferrari F430 Scuderia, "Wish me luck!" I shouted, climbing into the car and meeting up with my competition.

Driving towards the starting point, I was able to see her smile at me from her Nissan Skyline GTR, the black paint job was nicely done as well as the wheel's rims. "Nice car." I commented, She gave me a brief smile. "Who were you talking to, your girlfriend?" she asked tilting her head to Meraci, who was now talking to Mario. I shook my head, "No, she's just a friend." We said nothing after that, waiting for our signal to leave.

By the time a racer chaser made her way in the middle and raised her arms, i heard the engine of the skyline and saw it leave getting a head start. I smirked chasing after her. "For new face she seems to know where to go." I muttered shifting gears as I dodged car after car. I cursed under my breath spotting the skyline ahead of me. I then decided if she Was going to get a head start I was going to cheat.

I abruptly turned the car to the right, smelling the burnt rubber from the sudden turn. I cringed at the thought, 'Meraci's going to kill me if the tires pop.' I took a quick left turn before i missed it. "Your almost there." I stated eyeing the opening of the gates Where the cars entered after each race. I drifted into The scene smiling at the crowd once i got out of the car.

"Lets make that the 3rd best racer."

My smile faded as I met her dark gray eyes.

"Thats not true, you took a head start." She shrugged taking out her phone while every now and then She'd be congratulated or a patted on the back. "It wouldn't matter cause in the end I get your number."

I smirked as she placed her phone in my hands as I hesitated, thinking if i Should give her Mario's instead. I thought against it and typed my number as she gave me hers. "Don't forget to call me." I nodded eyeing her as she left.

'Yeah I'll definitely call her.' I thought


	4. Time Can Tell

**For The Future**

_Time _doesn't stand still, but when_ it does_ live every moment, create fond memories and _enjoy_ every second

- **Unknown**

* * *

I couldn't stop smiling to myself, my eyes kept wondering back to my phone where her number was a click a way. 'Sam.' I thought. I ran my hands through my hair as I overheard Nina's job description that she was invited to.

"Stealing from trucks?" I asked tilting my head as the guy left. Nina shrugged, "Its more like what's inside the trucks, that I'm interested in." I blinked letting her words sink in. "Nina, don't do anything risky, your dad would kill you if he knew what you were getting into." Nina ignored me crossing her arms. "I'm not stupid." She muttered

"Hey Nina, here's the cash that you won on your last race." Mario handed her the money as he was turning, Nina grabbed his arm stopping him before he could get away. "10:15, your my partner." Mario bit the inside of his cheek, "I'll call you ." Nina nodded letting him go.

"Mario?" I asked.

Nina shrugged, "You clearly have your hands full."

I kept quiet when Meraci came by. "Nina, we better book it," She paused pulling me off the car, "One of the racers were chased back here and no doubt they'll be checking this scene out, pretty soon." Nina unlocked her car climbing into it as we followed pursuit. "I'll meet you back at the house." She shouted speeding off as I climbed into the passenger seat.

Meraci started the car shifting gears and speed out of the place. I buckled into the seat, there was a few things I was afraid of and dying was one of them especially when Meraci was behind the wheel. "Do you want to stop at the next turn and let me take the wheel?" I asked liking my lips as she took a quick turn making the breaks squeal out of protest. We jerked to a stop when the traffic light skipped to red.

"No, I got it." She smirked, I chuckled lightly averting my gaze to the cars. "So I heard you lost." Meraci added pressing on the gas when the green light brighten. I smirked eyeing my phone again. "Yeah, she cheated though." I thought to add, Meraci nudged me, "No way. _Someone_ cheating you?" She teased as she passed the exit we were suppose to take. I rolled my eyes when she jerked the gears and reversed earning a few honks and cuss words.

"What, you don't believe me?" I asked smiling when we finally arrived at home. Meraci shrugged parking the car next to Dom's muscle car. "I never said that," She got out of the car as did I. "then you do believe me." I confirmed, Meraci's smile widen showing off her dimples once again, "I never said that either."

I rolled my eyes following after her in the backyard, not letting the subject drop."Im being serious. For a new face she seemed to know her way around ." Meraci stopped her hand holding onto the gate, "Hows that possible?" She turned her head to me her eyebrow furrowed as She began to think. "Are you sure she was a new face?" She asked pushing the gate open as it creaked from the sudden movement.

"I'm positive, unless she's those racer visitors that come and go."

"What comes and goes?" Meraci nudged me as her father stood up from where he was sitting, one of the stairs that lead up to the house, he nodded to Meraci acknowledging she Was there before turning his gaze to me. His face cascaded by the shadows that the porch light wasn't able to brighten. Over all he _almost_ looked intimidating, I straighten up smiling at Tej.

"The cop cars," I lied.

I then winked at Meraci who was walking up the stairs and rolled her eyes at my response. "Oh really?" He asked his eyes studying me closely, i shrugged it off following Meraci. "Yeah, Jake and I saw a couple of cops driving bye and so on." I finished

Tej nodded probably falling for it. " I See," he paused as he grabbed for Meraci's arm, the same arm that was holding onto her dad's Ferrari F430 Scuderia Keys. "Are you sure you weren't joy riding?" He asked taking the keys from her hand.

I groaned inwardly as Meraci sighed, "it was just a little ride not a huge deal, dad." I licked my lips feeling the tension between them. It wasn't a secret that the two argued especially now when Meraci's mother was at Rio taking care of their garage shop, instead of here from seperating the two from literally killing each other.

"Not a huge deal?" He asked rhetorically daring Meraci to interrupt. She didn't take the bait and waited to hear what her dad was to say. "I'd like to see you make your car by hand and store nitro and furnish it the way you want, then see it not where you last left it. Then maybe you'd understand." He grunted

Meraci rolled her eyes at her father, I then took this as my cue to get into the house before they added me into their argument.

"Mom, they're at it again."

I shouted entering the kitchen, "One day Meraci 's just going to leave." My mom replied leaving her seat next To dad and out to the Front snatching my beer from my hands and handing me a can of soda. "You already had one." She smirked sipping my beer, I shook my head sitting down on the kitchen table where my dad was talking to uncle Dom About the latest model.

"I bet 500, Meraci's going to be the first one to leave the house." My dad bluntly stated nudging me, "what about you, Dom?" Dom smirked as held onto my Aunts waist as She sat on his lap, "I'll double that and say our Jake here will be the first to go. Remember college is just right around the corner, Brian." I chocked on my drink, coughing at what my uncle meant.

Rome who was on his phone began to laugh. "If anyone is going to be leaving first, I think it'd be Nina," my aunt turned her attention to Rome, probably curious at what he meant. Rome placed his phone away before continuing, "I mean she reminds me a lot like you, Dom. If you look at it I won't be surprised if she disappears without a trace in a couple of months."

Everyone sat there silently, waiting for my uncle's reaction. "Only time can tell, Rome." my aunt smiled kissing my uncle's cheek as if rewarding him for his right choice of words. I didn't say anything, knowing very well I'd be dreading the future.


End file.
